


an afternoon cuddle

by rainniedae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedae/pseuds/rainniedae
Summary: soonyoung and jihoon cuddle





	an afternoon cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> im stressed so i wrote this to de-stress. dont mind me

The weather was temperate, not too hot that either of them were dropping a single sweat, not too cold that either of them needed a jacket. It was the time of the day in the afternoon where everyone else had gone to school or work so there was barely any noise apart from the occasional car that drove past. The time in the afternoon that was perfect for sleeping. 

"Jihoon-ah, come here." Soonyoung streches out his arm towards the smaller from the couch. "Mn?" Jihoon puts down his orange juice bottle and obediently goes over to his boyfriend. 

The taller pats his lap gesturing for Jihoon to sit there. Jihoon complies and climbs onto his thighs. Before the smaller could say anything, Soonyoung wraps his arm around his waist  pulls him closer to his own body.He buries his face into Jihoons neck as he closes his eyes and takes a deep wiff of the others scent. Jihoon's been into buying designer brands lately, he's been sporting alot of Gucci and Chanel whenever he went out. It was no surprise when Soonyoung could smell a light hint of Versace as he took in his boyfriends scent, but below that was the usual warm body soap smell that Jihoon carried. 

By then, Jihoon is completely pressed against his boyfriends chest with his own arm wrapped securely around the others neck. Jihoon turns his face to stuff his nose in Soonyoungs hair. It was slightly rough and prickly from all the bleaching and styling it went through but Jihoon still loved to run his hair through it whenever he could. He lifted his hand towards his boyfriends head and pulled it closer to his face so he could nuzzle in it occasionally patting it or sometimes scratch his scalp. 

They stay like that for almost an hour before both of them start to get sleepy. Soonyoung lifts Jihoon up, carrying him around his front like he would a baby koala. They head to the bedroom to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> im still bad at tagging lol


End file.
